Spark Bug/Gallery/1
Blaze and Stripes hunt for bugs S2E10 Blaze and Stripes in the jungle.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive into the jungle.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes "This way".png|"This way, guys! Follow me!" S2E10 Blaze and Stripes head for a rock arch.png S2E10 Stripes swings on a vine.png|Rawr! Whoo-Hoo! Yeah-Heh! S2E10 Blaze swings on a vine.png S2E10 Stripes jumping down.png S2E10 Stripes falling.png S2E10 Stripes lands.png S2E10 Butterflies take flight.png S2E10 Butterfly on Blaze's hood.png|Whoa! Awesome! S2E10 Butterfly flies away.png S2E10 Hi, I'm Blaze.png|Hi. I'm Blaze! S2E10 And I'm AJ.png|And I'm AJ! S2E10 We're in the jungle with Stripes.png|We're going through the jungle with our friend, Stripes to look for bugs. S2E10 Stripes sniffs by a log.png S2E10 Stripes sees something in the log.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes look in the log.png S2E10 Spiders found.png S2E10 Spiders swing on their draglines.png S2E10 Spiders strike a pose.png S2E10 Blaze "Don't get too dizzy".png|"Don't get too dizzy, spiders." S2E10 Spiders waving.png S2E10 Stripes sniffs low.png S2E10 Stripes sniffs high.png S2E10 Stripes sniffs by a rock.png S2E10 Stripes "Come look behind this rock".png S2E10 Blaze drives behind the rock.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes find caterpillars.png|"Aww. They're cute little caterpillars." S2E10 Caterpillar close-up.png S2E10 Caterpillar lifts the rock.png|Possible foreshadowing for today's Crushersode? S2E10 Second caterpillar holds the rock.png S2E10 Third caterpillar holds the rock.png S2E10 Stripes astounded by the caterpillars' strength.png S2E10 Blaze says goodbye to the caterpillars.png Discovering a fire beetle S2E10 Stripes hears a sound.png S2E10 Stripes hears a bug inside a fern.png S2E10 Mysterious bug coming out of the fern.png S2E10 Mysterious bug revealed.png S2E10 Mysterious bug strikes a pose.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes astounded by the mysterious bug.png|Whoa! Cool! S2E10 Stripes greats the mysterious bug.png S2E10 Bug has fire on his wings.png S2E10 Stripes "A bug that glows like fire?".png S2E10 It's a fire beetle.png S2E10 Stripes names the bug Sparky.png S2E10 Blaze asks Sparky why he's alone.png|"Hey Sparky. What are you doing out here all by yourself." S2E10 Sparky sad.png S2E10 AJ "I think he's lost".png|"Uh Oh Guys. I think he's lost." S2E10 Blaze "I wonder where he lives".png|"Poor little fire beetle. I wonder where he lives." S2E10 Stripes describing a fire beetle's home.png S2E10 Stripes "...a volcano!".png S2E10 Sparky agreeing with Stripes.png S2E10 Let's use my visor.png|Let's use my visor to see if we can find a volcano. S2E10 AJ activates his visor.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E10 Find a volcano.png S2E10 Sparky's home revealed.png S2E10 Sparky's family shouting for him.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes notice Sparky determined.png S2E10 Sparky stands with wings spread.png S2E10 Stripes sees Sparky flapping his wings.png S2E10 Sparky doesn't fly.png S2E10 Blaze "He's just a baby fire beetle".png S2E10 Sparky gives up.png S2E10 Stripes promises Sparky he'll fly soon.png S2E10 Blaze has an idea.png S2E10 Blaze "Why don't we bring Sparky home?".png S2E10 AJ "We can take him to the volcano".png S2E10 Stripes asks Sparky if they'll take him home.png S2E10 Sparky sits on Stripes' roof.png S2E10 Blaze "Follow me".png S2E10 Blaze "This way to the volcano!".png|This way to the volcano! S2E10 Blaze and Stripes zoom into the jungle.png Blaze On! S2E10 Blaze and Stripes driving together.png S2E10 Sparky poses heroically.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes about to turn.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes do a sharp turn.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes side by side.png S2E10 Vines up ahead.png S2E10 Stripes looks up at Sparky.png S2E10 Blaze with a look of sheer determination.png S2E10 AJ in the driver's seat.png S2E10 AJ hitting the gas.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes swing across the river.png S2E10 Sparky holds onto Stripes.png S2E10 Blaze makes it to the other side.png S2E10 Stripes makes it to the other side.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes doing another turn.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes enter a cave.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes can't see in the dark.png S2E10 Stripes squinting.png S2E10 Sparky shining his light.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes can see now.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive, Sparky lights the way.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes in a twist.png S2E10 Blaze jumps through a waterfall.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive down a slope.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive toward the exit.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes exit the cave.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes speed into the distance.png Crusher vs. the caterpillar, part 1 S2E10 Jungle treetops elsewhere.png S2E10 Crusher and Pickle arrive at the jungle.png S2E10 Crusher startled by a coconut.png S2E10 Crusher hit with a palm leaf.png S2E10 Pickle looking for bugs.png S2E10 Pickle looks under a leaf.png S2E10 Pickle looks under a rock.png S2E10 Crusher pushing past the palms.png S2E10 Crusher wants something to eat.png S2E10 Pickle looks by a palm.png S2E10 Pickle finds a caterpillar.png S2E10 Caterpillar looking at Crusher and Pickle.png S2E10 Caterpillar says hello.png S2E10 Caterpillar walks to a giant fruit.png S2E10 Caterpillar lifting the fruit.png S2E10 Pickle amazed by the caterpillar's strength.png S2E10 Pickle "Just look at him".png S2E10 Crusher "Big, delicious fruit?!".png S2E10 Crusher wants the fruit.png S2E10 Pickle "That fruit belongs to the caterpillar".png S2E10 Crusher "Not for long".png S2E10 Caterpillar doesn't see Crusher.png S2E10 Crusher takes the fruit from the caterpillar.png S2E10 Crusher mocking the caterpillar.png S2E10 Caterpillar lifts Crusher.png S2E10 Caterpillar spins Crusher around.png S2E10 Pickle "There is something he can do".png S2E10 Caterpillar still spinning Crusher.png S2E10 Caterpillar throws Crusher far away.png S2E10 Pickle "You must work out".png S2E10 Caterpillar flexes its arm.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries